


A Nice Challenge

by saltwife



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, honestly just pure flirting and a bit of an unsure Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwife/pseuds/saltwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q asks Bond for a ride into MI6. Obviously, flirting ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Challenge

It’s cold out the first time it happens, cold even for an early morning mid winter in London, and Bond is a bit surprised at himself for remembering _that_.   
  
Not the warmth of Q’s body, sitting oddly close, or the heat from his breath as he lets out a puff of a sigh, agitated about something and leaning towards Bond to express just as much.  And not the red touch to his cheeks, because after all, Q has an arrogance to match Bond’s own, and obviously that means that Q would never admit to forgetting his scarf that morning in his haste to get out of bed. Thus the red cheeks.   
  
No, Bond would never remember that.   
  
And he would never, _absolutely never_ , remember the way that Q turns then, opening the door to Bond’s (extravagant) car, and moving to slip out, all grace and legs, but not before curling his lips that way he does and leaning a bit too close and giving a gravely, “My apologies for troubling you, 007. But the ride was appreciated.” and then slipping out and leaving Bond to parking the car.  
  
He’s left wondering for a few moments as he’s parking, and figures that Q _had_ been flirting, and doesn’t quite know what to make of it.   
  
-  
  
The second time Bond is left unsure of what to make of Q happens the very same day.  
  
It’s a strange feeling, being _unsure_. If Bond is anything, he’s sure of everything that concerns all affections. Of a sort. For example, he knows he misses M, _Emma_ , and he knows that while he finds Mallory to be just as infuriating as Emma used to be, he’s more than capable, and so he has Bond’s skills. Not his loyalty, that was only reserved for _his_ M and his country, but his skills, yes.   
  
He also knows that, where he finds Miss Moneypenny to be among the more attractive at MI6, the idea of taking the tumble, as it were, doesn’t exactly pique his interest.   
  
All affections.   
  
And then there’s Q, and Bond _isn’t_ quite sure.   
  
-  
  
It’s what Bond likes to call _resting time_ at the office. He supposes he is suspended for a while, but not as any form of punishment as to actually just resting up.   
  
That leaves him with paperwork that he isn’t expected to do (because really), and time to kill.   
  
He uses it retaking tests, of course. That is expected, and if he fails he’ll just take it again. But after a set of sit ups and a jog, Bond is tired and wants _interaction_.   
  
That’s how he finds himself turning into Q’s domain, whitewashed room like every other, but with more gadgets and computers, if that’s possible.   
  
“Need something?”

  
Bond looks up from the objects scattering a table to find Q not even facing him, turned instead towards a laptop, typing furiously away.   
  
“You’ll break your keys.”   
  
Q actually stops typing for a moment to chuckle quietly and quickly cast Bond a gaze, his entire body turning with his grin, but soon he’s back to his screen and the sound of typing starts up again. Bond is left to stare at the back of his cardigan.   
  
“Kind of you to worry about my keyboard, but I assure you it’ll manage. What you wanted?”  
  
“Must be important if you’re not even going to sass me to my face.”   
  
Q sighs and turns around again then, proceeding to lean against the table he’d been typing at, arms crossed across his chest. He’s smirking a bit still.  
  
“Catch a fight on the stares? You look... used up.” The lip quirk again. Bond forces himself not to stare.   
  
“Running, actually, but glad you think so. Used up. Exactly what a man wants to hear.”   
  
“I never said it was a bad look.”   
  
It’s a game of cat and mouse. It has to be.   
  
“Better when I have someone to look used up with me.”   
  
Q doesn’t even bat an eyelash when he responds. “I’m sure.”   
  
It’s quiet for a few moments again then, and they both seem to be staring the other up. Like some sort of wild cat, Bond thinks, pacing around. Except, well, not.   
  
“It’s quiet.”   
  
Q laughs. “It’s early.” it sounds more like a correction than a follow up statement. It probably is. Right.   
  
“I should probably get back to-”   
  
“Bond, before you go.” He’s grabbing something from his table, an envelope, and walks up to Bond. James can’t help but notice the way he walks, full of confidence that he hasn’t noticed before, and then suddenly there’s something being handed to him. “Be a dear and give this to Mallory, hm? I’m sure you aren’t busy.” and typically Bond would have a retort, except that Q is sliding a hand from Bond’s shoulder down his arm, and smiling differently, and then he’s walking away and Bond is entirely sure he’s missed his chance.   
  
To do what, he doesn’t remember.  
  
\-   
  
“Are you _flirting_ with me, Q?”   
  
The question flies out of Bond’s mouth before he can even stop it, because honestly, it’s been stirring in his head all day, especially after the incident earlier. Of course, he knows the answer, and the answer is painstakingly yes, but he needs to know if Q knows.  
  
It’s silent, then the unmistakable sound of Q sighing.   
  
“Well, I have been, if you’ve just noticed. Apparently not obvious enough.” He’s pushing some hair out of the way and turning back to look at Bond, instead of the road and buildings outside. His eyebrows are raised, expectantly.   
  
“Well, I’ve been wondering. You did give me a nice leg shot this morning, getting out of the car. Not to mention feeling me up earlier.”   
  
Q laughs and his glasses fall a bit. “You notice _that_ , of course. It’s nice to know you were looking. You have been flirting back, or haven't you realized?”   
  
“Oh, I realized. I just wasn’t sure you had.”  
  
Q just crossing his arms over his chest and sits up in the leather upholstery. “I’m observant, if anything, Mr. Bond.”   
  
Bond smirks, staring out the window as he takes a turn. “We’ve established that.”  
  
“Yes, we have.” Q is smirking back, and they glance at each other for a moment before eyes are back on the road.   
  
The rest of the ride is quiet, but comfortable, and neither can stop grinning. When Bond stops in front of Q’s flat they sit there for a moment, until Q puts his hands on the handle and starts to slip out and Bond finds himself stopping him.   
  
“Did you want me to-”  
  
Q laughs at him before he even gets the entire sentence out.   
  
“My dear 007, I’m not that kind of girl. You’ll be needing to put in a lot more effort.” And then Bond is left with a smirk, another nice leg shot, and the feeling of a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetta'd, and a bit rushed. I'm in love with the idea of Bond being sort of out of his element when it concerns Q, and Q taking pure advantage of that.


End file.
